Their Miracle
by sasusaku779
Summary: They met on the subway, and she dragged across town on Christmas Day. Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Kind of holidayish!**

**Disclaimer: Dnon...only one person does...  
**

The subway was crowded; there were no empty seats. She was exhausted; she held her many bags and pushed her way towards the back.

"Excuse me," she asked the young man who seemed to one who able to stand, "could I please sit here?"

He turned and his eyes bore into hers, "No."

She felt her anger bubble at his blunt answer, but someone beat her to it. "Why not, young man? Isn't it to be chivalrous to let a lady sit?" The elderly lady next to him spoke.

He, in turn, turned to glare at the grandmotherly type.

She was not fazed at all by his intensity, "Come now, be a gentleman, and let her sit."

He glared at her for a second before getting up and muttering a, "Here," to the young lady.

Thankful the young woman said, "Arigato."

"Hn."

**--SS--**

The elder woman had fallen asleep, snoozing on the younger one's shoulder. The younger one hadn't minded; the young man looked at her in disgust.

They came to an abrupt stop and the curious woman had to grab onto the man's jacket to keep her and the older woman from toppling off their chairs.

He glared at the offending hand. She moved it back to her original position, whispering, "Gomen."

More people came on and he grumbled, "Fuck Christmas." From the corner of his eye, he saw the young woman give up her seat to let a graying man take the spot. The older man wished her a "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

She stood next to the young man, with her hands full of presents, holding onto the bar above her head with one hand as the train lurched forward.

He stared at her and smirked at her when she realized who she was standing in front of. "Oh, it's you."

He was amused. "Yes, it's me."

She fumed silently questioning why she was near someone so not jolly.

They came to another stop and watched as the people lessened.

His original seat emptied and the young man quickly stepped back to his original seat-the seat next to him open.

She saw this and asked him to move down. He didn't respond and propped his legs against the chair in front of him, ignoring the child who had turned around to glare at the source of the push. She huffed and stumbled over his legs to reach the chair next to him.

She muttered, "Effing jerk…"

He smirked.

Her head slowly nodded up and down, and with one more jerk, she was asleep. He felt her head droop onto his shoulder and pushed it off.

They came to stop before the final; he contemplated waking the woman who looked about his age for only a second. It wasn't his problem; if this was her stop, she shouldn't have been sleeping.

The doors closed, readying to reach the final destination.

She kept sleeping, dreaming of the joys of holidays.

The subway began to slow at its final destination and his conscience overtook him; he shook her awake. She awoke with a start, accidentally smacking his nose.

She looked aghast at her actions and began her repeated apologies. He waved his hand, hoping her annoyance would cease.

She noticed the scenery outside the window, "…This isn't my stop."

The young man was already leaving the subway; she jammed on her read ski hat and gathered her bags. She ran after him. "Hey… Hey! HEY!"

He looked back to see her chasing him down. He sighed and continued walking. She caught up to him huffing and puffing. "Why (huff) didn't (puff) you wake (huff) me?" It was taking too much to keep up with his brisk strides.

"Wasn't my business."

He didn't look at her. She stopped a minute in her track to stare at his back. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

He paused to turn back and give her a questioning look.

"It's your fault you didn't wake me before this stop! Now it is your job, as a man, to help a damsel in distress!" She was smiling widely at him.

He was quiet for a moment, "No."

Her face fell, "W-What? Why? You should have woken me up before!"

He spoke, "I shouldn't have woken you at all."

Her face brightened, "…But you did! And now I'm your responsibility, and I need to get to …" she rattled off an address half way across town.

"No."

She followed him out the station, "Please!"

"No."

"You're a jerk!"

"Yes, and you're annoying."

She sat down on the nearby bench in sighing unhappily in resignation. She set her red and green bags stuffed with white tissue paper, next to her and stared at her hands.

She looked up and saw his receding back.

A few minutes later, he held out a cup of coffee and said, "Let's go."

She jumped up happily and took the coffee. "Arigato!"

"Hn."

They began walking and she suddenly stopped. "Oh!"

He sighed, regretting his decision, "What?"

She rummaged through her black bag, pushing her scarf to the side, "I wrote you a card in thanks for the chair!..." She found the white envelop that had a candy cane taped to the front. On it was written, "To: Mr. Subway Guy."

"Here!" she shyly held it out to him.

He glanced it before taking it from her gloved hand and placing it in his jacket.

He nodded at her and continued walking.

"Merry Christmas!"

He looked at her flushed face, "Aa."

**Happy early holidays!**

**How about leaving a REvieW? as a present?**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**so when was the last time I updated 2 stories within 2 months? like years ago? lol. When was it that i wrote the first chapter to this story? '08? now it's '10! Been a long time!**

**Their Miracle Chapter 2**

She looked at him and opened her mouth, closed it, only to open it again, not knowing what to say, "I…" she faded off biting her lip and looking away.

Only a few people remained in the streets, but Christmas lights decorated the path of Osaka city.

15 minutes of walking and not a word was spoken.

"I could easily take you here forcefully, why would you follow me?" he asked abruptly.

"I-uh…"Again, she couldn't come up with an answer; she didn't have a logical explanation to explain the sudden massive amount of trust she had bestowed upon him, "I don't know…" she bit her lip trying to explain how she had characterized him, "You were rude enough on the subway, but you still woke me…I guess you could have taken me on the train…but you didn't, a-and quite honestly I don't think you'd have the nerve to. It is Christmas Eve after all and…" she wrinkled her nose trying to come up with the right phrase, "nothing bad can happen this close to the holidays."

He stopped walking, standing in front of a building decorated in greens and reds, "That's stupid." He glanced at the building once more and kept walking.

Sakura peeked at the engraving labeled at the top mesmerized for a moment by how bold it was compared to the others in Minami: _Uchiha Corp_. "No…I don't think so. Why are you thinking about taking me into a dark alley or something?" she grinned, shifting a bag into her other hand, "because let me assure you, I know how to fight."

With his head bowed slightly she could see the slight profile of an uplift of his lips, but other than that he gave no response.

Feeling encouraged, she ran in front of him, "_'With 7 steps we have become friends,_' I read that in a book a long time ago and I've walked more than 7 steps with you, so we are friends and I trust friends; so I trust you!" she grinned cheekily at him.

He stared at her blankly for two minutes; she fidgeted uncomfortably breaking the eye contact with a red face, "You're…not undressing me with your eyes are you?" she muttered shielding her front with one hand clutching the wrapped scarf to her chest.

He took one step closer to her and her eyes widened as she stared at the snow on the ground, "W-What you're doing is wrong! You shouldn't do th-things like that! People could get hurt a-and-"

"Who would want to undress you?" he smirked in her ear and she froze waiting for the insult to sink in.

"H-Hey!" He walked past her ignoring her.

Offended, she didn't say anything for the next moments. Something wet landed on her head and she looked up to see, "Snow," she whispered to herself and ran after him.

With her head bowed, she fell in step next to him.

"Haruno Sakura," she glanced at him, "that's my name. My hair is really pink. I like holidays. I love kids. I love trains. My favorite color is pink. I hate running. I like shopping, not for me only, for everyone. I like painting my nails. I hate drugs. I-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Blushing, she said, "We're friends. You need to know some things about me and I told you," she counted on her fingers, "ten! Your turn."

"I'm not playing."

The snow fell harder and Sakura looked down to see a layer of snow on the ground. "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

He stared at her lazily, "You don't need to know."

"Where do you go to school?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Yes."

She found it hard to believe; they had been walking for 20 freaking minutes and nothing looked familiar to her.

"So… are you always this quiet?"

"Hn."

She hid a smile at the response. He reminded her someone else.

"Do you have any siblings?"

He grit his teeth noticeably and Sakura quickly changed her question, "Who's your best friend?"

Suddenly, he whirled around with a glare on his face, "Will quit being fucking annoying?"

She stopped, breathless and shocked, "G-gomen."

For five minutes they stood there looking into each other's eyes. Five quiet minutes. They were alone in the streets surrounded by the white of the snow.

She felt like she was drowning in dark obsidian pools and desperate to resurface she blurted out, "You know, I read in my psychology book that if you stare into someone's eyes for two minutes, attraction grows, and when the weather shifts, it's more likely for that relationship to end in a success!" At the very moment she mentioned wind, a cold burst of air hit them and she had to let go of her bags to hold her hat down to keep it from blowing away.

Anxious, she bit her lip and waited for his response. He broke their eye contact and bent down to pick up her bag.

"Here," he didn't sound angry and she took it from him. At the touch of his hand her face colored.

"A-Arigato."

"You read too much."

She hadn't noticed, but he had waved a taxi over. Not making eye contact he opened the door for her and waited. She took it as a sign to get in. When he began closing the door, she cried out, "Wait!" The taxi driver turned around impatiently. "Come with me! We can share a taxi! It's starting to snow, you shouldn't stay outside!"

The driver mumbled something about love stricken teenagers not knowing what life was about.

Ignoring him, she kept the door from being shut, "Please?"

He made a move to get in and she sighed in relief.

The door shut and the driver looked expectantly at them. Sakura scribbled down the address and handed it to him. She turned and asked, "Where are you going?"

Not giving her a straight answer, he replied dismissively, "It's near where you are going," leaving no room for question.

She settled in close to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry I dragged you in…I know that your stop was Osaka, demo…" she trailed off and turned her attention to the driver.

Grumpily, the driver said, "Hey! Kids! I don't want to see any unnecessary skin! So I suggest you get off him." Indignant, she tore herself away from Him and crossed her eyes flushing.

"I suggest you keep your eyes on the road," the boy next to her said hostile. The driver scoffed and complained to Kami-sama about disrespectful kids. Sakura flushed when she felt him scoot closer to her.

"I'm not doing anything, I don't like the look of this guy," he muttered darkly.

Uncomfortable at the close proximity, she started rambling, "You're nice- you didn't leave me on the train, you definitely don't have a girlfriend-you're not patient enough, you don't like talking! You're nice, impatient and quiet! That's 3 things!"

He didn't say anything for a while and chuckled nervously, when she felt his hand on her jaw.

He forced her to look straight at him. He was undeniably cute at this distance and her breath caught in her throat,

"I was sent to military school by my fucking family because I was expelled from high school," he stated quietly, "I am impatient and I don't like talking. I especially don't like being dragged into unwanted situations. I don't care about fucking feelings; I'm not a nice person."

Was he trying to scare her with the intensity of his eyes or was he telling her things about him? She wasn't scared of him, "T-that's 5 things I know about what you think about yourself," how she was able to think with him so close to her, she didn't know, "You may have been sent to military school for whatever, but to me you're a nice kind person," she said firmly retaliating his statements.

"You know that I have a girlfriend? I don't care about her; she's just willing to sleep with me, knowing that I'm bedding some other girl behind her back. So shut the hell up about what you think." He watched her face fall, "What? Were you feeling something for me? That thing you said back there about attraction, that's shit."

That shut her up for a minute, "I don't believe you," she said stubbornly.

He released her jaw and sighed, "Then you're foolish."

The driver gripped his steering wheel annoyed at the kids in the back, but he had nothing to worry about because for the rest of the ride they did nothing.

He could feel the tension in the air and was finally glad at the arrival of the girl's address.

The car pulled to a stop.

The boy looked at her expectantly and for some reason she felt her eyes burn with liquid.

"Uchiha Sasuke, that's your name. I saw it on your dog tag. 6 things."

**Who's still with this story? Lol! I know this was a short chapter-sorry!**

**ReVieW?**

**Sasusaku779  
**

**Thank you:** _**kattylin, candyluver, Astrocam, Hime Stuey Chan, Mistyjet, marti the alien, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, Ronny, MYsasuke-kun, SasukeandMe, PrincessKunoichi, Rio82, MyUsedRomance, Mojo-JoJo13, music addicted 4 ever**_


End file.
